Angry Monkey
Angry Monkey is a large wedge-shaped robot with a pair of wide-set vertical spinning paws that help propel the robot along the ground, as well as damage opponents. In addition, it boasts a spike at the front and back for digging into opponents. Angry Monkey has proven a reasonably successful design, winning a 4-Way Melee in Season 1.5, and reaching the Heat Final in Series 2. Robot History Series 1.5 In its debut, Angry Monkey was teamed up with Stelios for the Team Trash competition, and placed up against BadWolfGamer's Spyder and TheSavageScot's Heuchter Teuchter. Spyder was the only one left standing at the end, therefore eliminating Angry Monkey and Stelios from the Team Trash. Angry Monkey returned for an animal-themed 4-Way Melee at the end of Series 1.5, against Ducks Ahoy, Robo-Dodo, and Mr Meerkat. Angry Monkey won this 4-Way Melee. Series 2 Placed in Heat E, Angry Monkey fought Varden in the first round. The two robots clash with Varden using its arms to attack the sides of Angry Monkey, but instead manages to elevate Angry Monkey on top of it. The two are stuck together for a while, and during this Angry Monkey's spike caused some damage on the top of Varden. The two free themselves and Angry Monkey comes back on the attack where this time it manages to disable both the sawblades of Varden. Varden is shunted about the arena by Angry Monkey who relentlessly continues its attack on Varden. After a match of simple shoving and pushing Angry Monkey is declared the winner via a judges decision. In the second round, Angry Monkey was placed up against Series 1.5 Sumo Champion KLY Games. Angry Monkey seemed to be an easy mark for KLY Games, as its weapons were too spread-apart to deal damage in a head-on attack, while KLY Games needed only to keep crumpling the front of Angry Monkey with its hammer as it was pushed about the arena. But suddenly, Angry Monkey managed to get around to the side of KLY Games, digging a spike into the side and ripping one of the wheels off of KLY Games, severely affecting its drivetrain. Observabot attempted to intervene and separate the two, but was unable to overpower the two huge machines. With its mobility crippled, Angry Monkey was able to overpower KLY Games and takes it into the pit, winning by KO. In the Heat E Final, Angry Monkey went up against The Cakeinator, who was considered by far the favorite to win Heat E after two extremely destructive fights leading into the final. Angry Monkey proved to be completely outclassed, with its weapons unable to hit The Cakeinator and its wedge unable to topple the non-invertible design. The Cakeinator just bored right through Angry Monkey, utterly destroying it in a devastating KO. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 3 *Losses: 3 Series Record *Series 1: Did not enter *Series 1.5: Team Trash, Round 1 *Series 2: Heat E, Final Category:Debut in Series 1.5Category:Series 1.5 competitorsCategory:Series 2 competitorsCategory:Robots with unique weapons Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:4 Way Melee competitors Category:Team Trash competitors Category:Heat Finalists